Ginja
by Sailor-Nemisisgurlmail.com
Summary: Vegeta has a crush!!! Read to reveal the true past of the saijin prince, and a love that never was.


Ginja was a model princess of any species. She was strong, agile, beautiful and kind. What more could a saijin prince want? Ginja's father, King Cumber had a plot to get Ginja to fall in love and marry prince Vegeta. "Ginja" he called, he hated to sell out his daughter, but the saijins were threatening to attack, and he knew they wouldn't if Vegeta and Ginja were married, and no unnecessary sacrifices of his people would have to be made. "Ginja, please come here. Now how do you greet the king? 

"I curtsy and give him my best wishes. Didn't you say he had a son?"

"Yes his name is prince Vegeta, I hear he is very hansom. He's also your age and single."

"Papa! I'm to old to get married now, I'm only 13."

"Just a thought, anyway it wouldn't hurt to think about it. Now go and get your siblings, the ship is ready to leave."

******

"Vegeta!" the king bellowed, he wanted Vegeta to be in the thrown room when the wolvines arrived. From what spies had told him, they didn't look to strong and never powered up in public. But on the other hand they were strong, he knew this because all of his spies had been found out and killed before the full moon. "Vegeta, when the wolvines get here bow and offer to take them around the palace. The oldest daughter is 18, the second is 15 and has a twin brother, while the youngest child is 13. I have sources that told me her beauty surpasses anyone on Wolvia or Vegeta-sie for that matter. They say her beauty is only matched by that of her dead mother."

"Really?" Vegeta said absentmindedly, he didn't want a bunch of prissy weakling princesses around under foot.

"Your highness the wolvines are here." Said a big warrior, bowing down low, almost touching the ground.

"Good, show them in."

The guard stomped off and moments later brought in the royal family.

"May I present the royal family, Princess Nutmeg, the oldest, Princess Zucchi and Prince Cumber, the twins, and Princess Ginja, the youngest."

At this Vegeta looked up and stopped. He had never seen any on so beautiful in his whole life. Ivory skin, reddish-brown hair flowing down to her waist and deep, brown eyes. Her dress looked magnificent on her, it went down to her mid thigh, also, and she was wearing matching black stud earrings and black shoes.

"Greetings prince Vegeta" Ginja said in a sweet voice, he is the cutest guy I've ever seen. Man, is this a dream, he is such a hunk Ginja thought to herself.

Both kings smiled to themselves seeing the two children gazing at each other. It was so cute. But even in this heart-warming moment, all King Cumber could think about was how his plan was working perfectly. Not even two minutes had gone by and already they were falling in love. His thoughts were disturbed as the prince offered to take his children on a tour of the palace and offered Ginja his arm. The king wasn't the only one with who saw this.

******

"Cumber, did you see that! He gave her his arm! And she accepted! She must really be falling for him." Whispered Zucchi under her breath.

"I know, this can't be good." 

" And he's a saijin for crying out loud! He's crude!"

"And uncivilized!"

"And he's after our sister!" they both cried at once. They wouldn't give her up without a fight, then again, neither would Vegeta.

******

It was sweet. That was all Nutmeg could think when she saw Vegeta and Ginja together. Finally Ginja had found someone to love. Never before, even thought she had many suitors, had she ever really found someone she liked. She was like Mom, all of the rest of us look like dad, black hair, sea green eyes. She is almost a copy of Mom. Red hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could get you to do almost anything. Nutmeg thought it was great she and Vegeta were in love. She knew that Zucchi and Cumber would take it hardest of all. After Mom died they really tried to protect Ginja, they thought it was they're fault Mom died because she had gotten sick because she had taken care of them when they had a sickness. Ginja was like a second chance for them to take care of because they couldn't save Mom.

******

"Sowhat do you like to do?" this was harder than he thought, he was so nervous he could hardly think of any thing to say, he was also so mesmerized with her beauty that he wasn't thinking clearly. She looked so calm, he wondered if she liked him to.

"I like to spadance, yes I like to dance." She couldn't believe it she had almost told Vegeta that she liked to spar! (You see, wolvines have a unique body chemistry that only buffs out and looks strong while fighting, the rest of the time they don't appear to have any real muscles or fighting power, this is how they protect themselves and how the saijin spies were found out)

"Do you want to loose your siblings and go somewhere more private?" WHAT AM I SAYING! Vegeta screamed internally, she would probably think I'm some kind of pervert or something, asking her to go somewhere private, we haven't even been on a date!

"O.k., I'd love to." where did THAT come from, I must be crazy, only to think he likes me that much really flatters me.

"Come on, down this hall way, to your left, and in the door, o.k. here we are." He had brought her to his favorite spot, a little green garden out side of the palace. It's high walls rose above, creating a canopy, his father, King Vegeta, said this is where Vegeta's mother, Queen Onia, had fallen in love with him. 

"It's, it's beautiful Vegeta"

"I thought you would like it, it's my favorite place to go, I'm the only one to ever come here, that might be because I'm the only one with a key though."

"With good reasons, I understand why it's your favorite place, if I lived on this planet, it would probably be my favorite place to.

"Where do you like to go to be alone or relax?"

"A little lake, it's near a cave where the Cyberus live."

"What's a Cyberus?"

"A Cyberus is a huge, three-headed dog that lives on my home planet of Wolvia."

"Are they dangerous?"

"No, not at all, I am the only one that can talk to them. It was a gift I got from my mother. It is a talent passed down from mother to daughter."

"What if there aren't any daughters, or I your case more than one?"

"Well, for more than one the last daughter is chosen and inherits the power, and my parents are cousins so I got the power in a extra large dose."

"Oh, so your parents are cousins are they, if you don't mind me asking, is there a shortage of females on your planet, like on Vegeta-sie"

"I don't mind at all, and no there isn't a shortage, it isn't uncommon for royalty to marry reletives, actualy there are less males on wolvia than females."

BONG BANG BONG

"Dinner, we better find your siblings and go now."

"This was great Vegeta, I hope we can do it again someday."

"Ya, me too." Am I lucky or what. She LIKES me! Hehehe, I am sooooooooooooo lucky, maybe if she stays long enough I can ask her to be my mate..

"Vegeta, did you hear me? I said that Nutmeg is coming this way."


End file.
